


There's No Room at the Inn

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Extravaganza, M/M, Mild Language, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: All heat and electricity is out in the building where the guys live.  Blair invites William and a family in their building to warm up at Jim and Blair’s.  After all, Jim has a fireplace.





	There's No Room at the Inn

** There’s No Room at the Inn **

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/NoRoomAt%20The%20Inn_zps2rqn1fkk.png.html)

There was a terrible storm coming Cascade’s way and Jim and Blair went shopping for food, drink, candles and batteries for the flashlights in the loft.

“I’m going to get a second cart in case one of the neighbors doesn’t have the day off to get any food or drink for the storm,” Blair said. 

Jim smiled. “Chief, we can’t feed the entire building. One cart will do us just fine.”

“Jim, I had a dream last night that we had to feed a lot of people for two days. Do we have enough wood for two days?”

“You and your dreams. Yes, we have plenty of wood. I have a ton of it down in my storage unit in the basement. Stop worrying and if you want to get extra food and drink, go ahead. We’ll find somewhere to donate it when we’re done with this storm.”

“I’m so glad that we aren’t on the emergency line up at the station. I didn’t want either of us out in this storm that’s coming.”

“I agree, Blair. I just want to watch movies and stay warm for two days. That sounds super good. And did I mention, snuggling with my loved one?”

Blair snickered and said, “Numerous times. I know what we’re going to be doing the entire two days. Not that I’m complaining.”

Blair went off to get a second cart. As they went down the water aisle, Blair and Jim both got tons of water, in case the water pipes froze. Then they got beer, juice and some soda. Now they had to pick out the food they wanted. Something they didn’t have to cook, in case the gas went out. Jim had already brought up three coolers to put on the balcony with drinks and food. They got deli meat and things like that that would keep in the coolers if the electricity went out. Basically, they were going to be ready for anything and everything. 

On the way home, Blair said, “What if all utilities go out and someone doesn’t have a fireplace?”

“I don’t know, Chief. I just know there is no room at our inn.”

“Really nice, man. You would turn someone away. Especially during the holidays? What about your dad? He’s going to be all alone. What if he needs help with something?”

“Blair, you want me to ask my dad over for two nights at our house?” Jim looked totally bummed out. “At least Sally is staying with her sister for the holidays.”

“I know I wouldn’t want my mother starving or freezing to death while I was cuddled up with my boyfriend.”

“Fine, I’ll go pick him up as soon as we unload the fucking groceries.”

“Don’t use that attitude with me, Jim Ellison.”

“Sorry. I was just looking forward to us being alone.”

“We’ll have lots of days to be alone, Jim. Now, let’s get upstairs and put this food away.”

They worked side by side till everything had a place. Jim called his dad and found out that his dad did indeed want to come to their house. William was very grateful. 

“See you later, Chief. I’ve got to get my dad before the storm hits.”

“Drive careful and come home safe to me. I love you, Jim, even if you’re mad that your dad is going to be hanging out with us for two days or more.”

“I love you too, Blair. Let’s put the air mattresses down on the floor and move the furniture. No, I’ll do that when I get back.” Jim kissed him and flew out the door, hoping the traffic would be less crazy this time. At least he didn’t have that far to go.

*

While Jim was gone, Blair moved all their living room furniture and aired up two mattresses and put sheets, blankets and comforters out to keep all of them warm. Blair wondered how the sleeping arrangements would go. William knew they were an item, but they never showed any PDA when around him so not to upset or bother him. _Oh well, tonight he’s going to have to deal with it. He has no choice._

Then Blair put all the sandwich meat in the cooler and put all the other items out on the balcony. It was so cold out, and with the temperatures nothing would go going bad. One of the coolers had beer, soda, water and juice in it. Blair hoped that William would like one of them. 

Blair continued tidying up and waited anxiously as the snow started coming down.

*

Jim parked in the lot and went over and helped his dad get out with his bag. “It’s already getting slick, dad, so hold on to my arm and we’ll get inside.”

“Jimmy, thank you again for letting me stay the night.”

“That’s okay, Dad. It might be more than one night though.”

“It was really nice of you and Blair to let me come.”

“Blair’s a really nice guy, Dad. This will give you time to get to know him. He’s very interesting and fun too.”

“I’ll sleep in the office, if that’s all right,” William asked. 

“Well, if I know Blair, he’s got the living room all rearranged and two air mattresses are blown up and waiting for us to sleep on them in front of the fireplace.”

“Really? You think it’s going to be that cold, Jimmy?”

“They told people to stay as warm as possible and wait for the water to freeze, the electricity to go out and the worry that enough gas wouldn’t reach all the homes. They’re afraid there won’t be enough gas for everyone. I’ve got plenty of wood, food and drinks. We’re safe Dad. Don’t worry about a thing.”

Blair had watched Jim and William walk into the building, so he opened up the door and saw Jim and William standing there freezing. “Hurry up and get in, you two. You look frozen.”

Jim and William walked in and William said, “Hello, Blair. Thank you for letting me come over instead of freezing to death at my house. I had no wood for my fireplace and went to buy some and it was all sold out everywhere I went. I’m just so grateful.”

“William, you can put your bag in our office and make yourself at home. Would you like a hot cocoa or coffee?”

William’s face lit up and answered, “Hot cocoa sounds delicious. Thank you, Blair.” William put his things in the office and came out with slippers on instead of his shoes. 

“Dad, would you like to borrow some sweats and sweatshirt to wear around the house?”

“I brought some but didn’t want to put them on till you both did,” William explained. 

“Here’s your cocoa, William. I’m going to change right now. That wind is dreadful isn’t it?” 

William smiled. “I’ll go and change also. Thank you for the cocoa.”

“Jim, yours is on the counter by the stove.”

“I’m getting my sweats on too. We should all be comfy.” 

Jim and Blair went upstairs and got changed. When they came down, William was sitting on the love seat sipping his cocoa. 

Both Jim and Blair got theirs too. Everyone just sipped and enjoyed the warmth from the fireplace.

*

At 6:00, Blair asked, “Who would like a turkey sandwich? And would you like chips or pretzels with it?”

“I would love a sandwich,” William said, “and I prefer chips.”

“Jim?”

“I’ll help you. Dad, what would you like to drink? We have soda, apple juice, water or beer. What sounds good?”

“I’ll take a beer, thank you.”

Blair started the assembly line of sandwiches for everyone. He figured they would all eat two sandwiches and went with that. Jim told Blair what to put on William’s sandwiches. Before long, they were all done and put on paper plates. 

“Jim, I’ll take the sandwiches in and you get us each a beer.”

“You got it, Chief.” 

Blair set the sandwiches and chips on the coffee table and Jim brought in the beers. They ate and drank their beer enjoying the warmth in the room. 

“Do you think everyone else in this building has a fireplace?” William asked as he was drinking his beer. 

“I don’t know, Dad. I’ve never been in anyone’s apartments. Why do you ask?” Jim wondered. 

“Because, I feel a little guilty. The snow is coming down so hard and it’s so cold outside, what if they don’t?”

“Dad, they have their heaters to keep them warm. They’ll be fine.”

William seemed troubled and Blair asked, “William, why did you think of that?”

“How do we know the heaters are working? We have the fireplace going and don’t need the heater. There could be someone very cold and miserable in the building.”

At that moment, the electricity went out. Jim sighed. He didn’t know about everyone else, but he had electric heat. Now Jim was worried about his neighbors. 

Blair looked at Jim’s frown and asked, “Would you like me to invite our neighbors to stay warm?” 

“We don’t have room enough for them, Chief. Our two air mattresses take up half the living room as it is. Where would they sleep?”

“They could bring sleeping bags and sleep all over the floor area. It’s not like we have that many neighbors.”

“Fine, go and ask,” Jim said, knowing he had to give in. 

Blair went door to door knocking and found only four people home. All four of them had fireplaces. But then Blair remembered the second floor might have someone without one. He walked down the stairs and knocked on all four doors and there was one family with two children that had no heat and no fireplace. Blair told them what they were doing and they agreed to come up and stay in front of the fireplace. Blair had them get in sweats and bring their pillows, blankets and sleeping bags to stay warm. They followed him upstairs after introducing themselves to each other. 

When Blair opened the door, Jim saw four people behind him. A couple and two children.

Jim stood up and said, “Welcome. It’s nice and warm in here. Come in and find a place on the floor to get comfy.”

“Jim and William, this is David and Kelly Davis. These are their children, Monica and Melanie. Now, who would like something to eat and drink?”

The girls, who were four year old twins, held their arms up. David said, “You had dinner, girls. Now put your blanket down and your sleeping bags and get warm.”

Blair whispered to Kelly, “Is it okay if I give them some cookies and milk?”

Kelly smiled and said, “It would be wonderful. They’re a little scared. I can tell.” 

“Girls, if you would like sleeping on the air mattress, I’ll sleep on the floor,” William offered. 

“Dad, don’t be silly. You can sleep on our mattress. The girls can have yours,” Jim said. 

David said, “They brought sleeping bags, they’re not taking anyone’s mattresses.” The subject seemed final as far as David was concerned, but he had to take it up with Jim and Blair. 

Jim put some more wood in the fire. When he was done he asked, “Have you had dinner yet?”

Both David and Kelly shook their head no. “We were busy getting the girls settled and didn’t think about it at the time,” Kelly said. 

Blair came walking out with a tray that he put on the floor for the girls. It had cookies, chocolate milk and twinkies. 

“Thank you, Blair. We love cookies and twinkies,” Melanie said. 

Jim smiled and said, “Good, because we have plenty of food for everyone. Kelly and David, would you like a beer, apple juice, soda or water.”

Kelly said, “I would love a beer and so would David.”

David shrugged and smiled his approval of what his wife said. 

Blair said, “We’ve got deli meat for sandwiches, would you each like one?”

This time David answered and said, “That would be great. We got busy with the girls and then the electricity went out. We didn’t think about it. You have so many candles lit that it looks like we have lights in here.”

Jim and Blair made the sandwiches and kept the water running on low in the kitchen so the pipes wouldn’t freeze. 

Once everyone had eaten, Kelly took the girls to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then got the girls settled on the floor in their sleeping bags. Kelly and David then got into theirs. Jim put more wood on the fire and got settled on the air mattress. 

“Thank you, Jim and Blair for having us over to keep warm. I fear what could have happened with our little girls. I’ll never forget this act of kindness,” David stated. 

“It was all Blair’s doing. He came up with the idea of picking up my dad and of asking around to make sure everyone had fireplaces. So, he’s your angel in disguise. Now everyone sleep well. I’ve put the candles leading into the bathroom, so if you need to go, you know where it is. Good night, all,” Jim said, as he yawned. 

Before long, everyone was asleep except Jim. He was on wood watch. He didn’t want the temperature to go down at all. So he would just rest and keep a close eye on the fireplace. 

As he listened to everyone’s breathing, he smiled. Blair was right, there was always room at the inn. 

The end


End file.
